FinnyxCiel 2
by BalisongBitch
Summary: *lemonyy*   This is the follow up to 'A Sweet Secret', if you like, cool, if ya dont, bugger off!


Ciel pulled the covers over his eyes as Sebastian opened the curtains, the early morning flooding in, intent on stinging the young boy's eyes. Without even seeing his demon butler, Ciel could tell that the man was smirking.

"Young master, you have nothing planned for today, and yet you still insist on rising early?"

"Oh, hush."

There was a dark chuckle, before Ciel threw off the covers. Sebastian dressed Ciel, before the boy went for a walk around the house. Sebastian found it odd that his master hadn't drunk his tea, or eaten his scones. He went to see the rest of the servants, who were eating breakfast in their quarters.

"Morning, Mister Sebastian!" Came the chorus from Mey-Rin and Bard. Finny sat, looking down at a slice of toast with a single bite out of it. Tanaka sat in the corner, drinking his tea.

"Finnian. Are you ill?" Sebastian asked. Finny looked up, before looking back down, without a word. Sebastian found this odd. Even if he was ill, Finny would try and be cheery.

A bell rung, indicating that Sebastian was wanted.

"Bard, get Finny to bed." Sebastian ordered, leaving. Bard put a hand on Finny's shoulder.

"You heard em', kid."

"Yes, Master?"

"I need you to buy the cook new knives, and Mey-Rin needs new dresses. Also, we need a new fertilizer sprinkler. F...the gardener broke it. Take them with you, too." Ciel sighed. "I don't understand how they muck everything up." He said, shaking his head.

"Pardon me, Master, but Finnian has been put to bed, ill."

"Ill...? I see. Bring him some medicine back then as well, will you?" Ciel said looking up. Sebastian hid a frown. An orange rose sat in a tiny vase of water.

"Yes, my Lord." He said, with a bow, before leaving. Ciel looked at the rose, a hint of confusion in his eyes.

"Finny...is ill?" He asked himself.

"Come along, you two. Pluto, behave." Sebastian climbed atop the carriage, and the two servants got in. Pluto gave a bark, then a whimper, watching as the carriage pulled away. He nudged the door open, and on all fours, sniffed out Finny's scent.

Finny lay in bed, on his side. He fiddled with a loose straw in his hat, till Pluto came in. The dog-like human jumped onto the boy's bed, and curled up at his feet. Finny gave a small smile.

Getting out of bed, he changed into his trousers. Before he could pull his shirt on, over his head, the door opened. He dropped the shirt in surprised. Ciel had just peeked around the door.

The young Earl blushed furiously, looking away from Finny's lightly toned, albeit thin, form.

"Master? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sebastian said you were ill." Ciel muttered.

Finny's heart skipped a beat.

"Listen, about yesterday..." He began.

"I know." Ciel said. He crossed the room, picking up Finny's shirt. He helped the older boy slip it over his head. Ciel wrapped his arms around the gardener, listening to his heart race.

"Master..."

"I'm not going to apologize for yesterday, because I'm not sorry at all." He told Finny firmly.

"What about Lady Elizabeth? The other servants? Mister Sebastian?"

"They don't have to know." Ciel told him. Finny jumped. Then smiled.

"No. No they don't." He rested his hands lightly on the younger boy's hips, before flinching. Nothing happened. Finny smiled, and relaxed. He let his hands rise, running up, sliding around to Ciel's back, so that Finny held the Earl closer to him.

Pluto watched them from the bed. Humans were such strange creatures.

"I love you, Ciel."

"I...I love you too, Finnian."

"I feel a lot better now. I don't feel ill anymore."

"I guess you were just worrying then." Ciel chuckled. Ciel looked up at Finny, and smiled. Finny let a crooked finger trace over the boy's milky pale skin. Ciel's eye fluttered closed, as Finny leaned down to kiss him. Their lips met, softly. Subconsciously, they let their mouths open, the others tongue invading the other's mouth, trying to taste every nook and cranny.

Finny left Ciel's mouth, kissing a trail of kisses from his jawline, under his chin. Ciel shivered with pleasure as Finny licked smooth like up Ciel's throat, flicking at his chin, then meeting their mouths again. Ciel moved back slightly, and tripped, taking Finny onto the bed with him. The two lay there, surprised. Pluto moved, and went out of the room. Finny continued to kiss Ciel, more passionately this time. He let his right hand move on its own, slowly up the front of Ciel's shirt, his nails scratching softly over the small form.

A moan was lost in Finny's mouth, curtsey of his young master, wincing softly. Finny was pressing his hand down harder than he intended, but somehow, it turned Ciel on even more. Then, Ciel's mind turned all of his attention to Finny's mouth. His fingers tangling gripped the tangled hair of his lover rather tightly, trying to sweep his tongue around the gardener's mouth. He decided Finny tasted like spice, a little of blood, and smelt like burning wood, mixed with the smell of roses. It was an odd combination, but Ciel found it addictive.

He suddenly found Finny's mouth had disappeared from his, and was now sucking and biting at his neck, making him moan even more. Without even realizing it, he began to unbutton Ciel's shirt, ridding him of the bow around his neck, using his teeth. Licking down his chest to his stomach, he undid Ciel's trousers, pushing both these and his boxers down to his knees, showing Ciel's erection. He looked up Ciel's body, to see Ciel blushing.

The boy began to shout, moan and wriggle as Finny licked the shaft, flicking his tongue over it playfully before covering it with his whole mouth. Licking and sucking, his found Ciel's wriggling cute. Finny climbed back up to Ciel's mouth, letting the Earl taste himself. Managing to roll them over, Finny's shirt was soon discarded, his trousers unzipped, but not pushed down. Finny sat up, as Ciel took him into his mouth. The older boy leaned over, to kiss Ciel's neck.

He pulled Ciel away, pulling him up to kiss him. He put his fingers to the younger boy's plump lips. He took them, almost greedily, covering them in saliva. Removing them, Finny placed a tender kiss on Ciel's lips.

"Ciel...are you alright?" He whispered.

"I'd be better if you'd hurry up." Ciel growled huskily, his eyes glazed with want, his voice thick with lust. Finny warned him.

"I could hurt you." He whispered.

"Finnian. This is an order. My body, for now...is yours. Do with it as you wish. This may not happen again." He told him. Finny gave a slight smile, and gave a slight bow of his head.

"Yes, my Lord." He smirked, before inserting his fingers. Ciel cried out, wincing. Finny did not stop. He scissoring his fingers, before removing them. Moving Ciel's legs, Finny leaned over his young master. The two of them couldn't say much more from then on.

Ciel gave a slight hiss, as Finny filled him, his muscles aching from the heat. The younger boy came in-between them, splattering over Finny's chest and Ciel's shirt, some on his own face. He found himself thinking that it was wrong, for a man of his status, to have his own come on his face.

Finny, pulling out, licked Ciel's face clean, making them both blush.

Pulling the covers tight around them, Ciel lay in Finny's arm.

"I'm surprised Sebastian isn't back yet with the others." Ciel murmured. Finny moaned.

"I forgot about them. What are we going to do about your shirt?"

Moments later, Ciel was wearing his own trousers, and Finny's shirt. It drowned him with its length, but he liked its scent. Finny tucked himself into bed, having hid their incriminating dirty clothes under his bed. Ciel quickly placed one last, loving kiss upon Finny's lips, before limping out of the room. Seeing this, Finny gave a gentle chuckle.

"Master? Master!" Ciel woke up, aching. Sebastian stood above him, from where he had fallen asleep in his own bed. It was late, and the boy was already in his night shirt.

A dream? No, of course not? He was still sore from earlier that day.

"What is it, Sebastian? Couldn't you see that I was sleeping?" He asked, irritably.

"Please take these, my Lord." Sitting up slowly, a glass of water was placed into his right hand, and a pair of pain-killers in his left. Ciel blinked at them, frowning.

"What are these for?" he asked Sebastian as the demon crossed to the door.

"That is the medicine you told me to retrieve."

"And why would I need medicine?" At this question, Sebastian gave his master an almost wary glance over his shoulder.

"My Lord. It is thankful that Mey-Rin and Bard went to stay with Madame Red and butler Grell for the day, and that I myself am a yaoi fan."

"A _what _fan, Sebastian?" Ciel spluttered. Sebastian gave a grin, and a sort of chortle, a gloved finger to his lips, before leaving. As the door closed slowly, and his demon butler slowly began to disappear behind it, Sebastian gave a sly smile.

"Goodnight, my Lord."


End file.
